


A visit at sunset

by thistleflare



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bickering, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Minor God AU, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, Sibling Bonding, mythical creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistleflare/pseuds/thistleflare
Summary: A 2-page comic for SofA 2020!Minor gods AU
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	A visit at sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsinmyTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsinmyTea/gifts).



> This is for my giftee @StarsinmyTea (@StarsinmyT on twitter)! Hope I fulfilled your bickering needs lol
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first time posting art on AO3 so lemme know if anything is too hard to read!!
> 
> I'm on tumblr as @thornsword! Come say hi :)


End file.
